Justo vos tenías que ser!
by LilyEsmeralda
Summary: ...se podía ver con dificultad una alta silueta que estaba ubicada justo en frente de ella. Sintió que una mano fría la agarraba firmemente de la cintura, en ese mismo instante escucho un fuerte sonido......DHr:.Mi primer ff.:
1. El Sueño

Capitulo Nº 1: El Sueño

La muchacha se levantó del suelo algo mareada y confusa. Al principio creyó que el fuerte dolor de cabeza era la razón del porque no podía ver y oír nada, ni siquiera sus manos podía detectar, era demasiado densa la obscuridad que inundaba aquel recinto, junto con un silencio absoluto que hasta podría llegarse a escuchar la caída de un alfiler.

Ella pudo sentir una presencia no muy distante que la miraba y que le provocaba una sensación extraña por todo su cuerpo. El silencio fue roto por los pasos de aquel desconocido, cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, daba la sensación de que la obscuridad no lo afectaba en lo mas mínimo. La muchacha se ponía mas nerviosa por cada paso que daba, hasta que en un momento no se escuchaban mas. Se podía ver con dificultad una alta silueta que estaba ubicada justo en frente de ella. Sintió que una mano fría la agarraba firmemente de la cintura, en ese mismo instante escucho un fuerte sonido...

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana, cuando una muchacha que cursaba su ultimo año en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se despertó sobresaltada, asustando así a Crookshank, que se fue disparado hacia la otra esquina del cuarto.

Hermione estaba sudando y su corazón latía a mil. Desde el verano que venía teniendo ese sueño, le desesperaba no poder saber quien era la persona que le provocaba tal sensación, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba mucho.

Se levantó y fue directo a tomarse un buen baño caliente, antes de que Lavander se levantara (ya que tarda 2 horas en arreglarse). Se quedo un largo rato pensando en el sueño que la volví tan loca, y al terminar de cambiarse y arreglarse, decidió bajar a desayunar. Sin hacer ruido, pudo salir de la habitación.

Hermione había cambiado con el correr de los años, ya no era la misma niña que decidió entrar a un compartimiento donde por razón del destino se encontraban sus futuros dos mejores amigos, se había convertido en toda una mujer.

Sus bustos habían crecido bastante, poseía unas piernas tornadas y una tez suave como la seda, con un dejo bronceado. Su pelo había cambiado de enmarañado, a uno brilloso y liso, con unas ondulaciones perfectas. Sus ojos color café, hacían que cualquiera se los quedara mirando embobado y unos labios carnosos que provocaban besarlos.

Prácticamente poseía un cuerpo que volvería loco a cualquier hombre. Aunque no se podía admirar mucho, gracias a la túnica.

Cuando llegó a la Sala común se acercó a Harry Y Ron que estaban esperándola en uno de los sillones de terciopelo rojo en frente de la chimenea.

Ya era hora de que bajaras, te estuvimos esperando un montón de tiempo!-, dijo enojado Ron.

Perdónenme, es que me quede tildada pensando en algo...-, dijo algo perdida Hermy.

No fue mucho tiempo, es que Ron exagera las cosas-, habló por fin Harry, que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Hermione hasta que Ron habló.

yyyy...se puede saber que era eso tan importante, que hizo que me perdiera la mitad de lo que como en el desayuno?-, dijo curioso Ron, mirándola a los ojos.

No nada, cosas mías...-, pronuncio Hermy todavía perdida.

bueno que tal si vamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre-, dijo Harry, tocándose la panza, que le gruñía como si tuviera un colacuerno húngaro.

Entonces se dirigieron al Gran Salón, cuando estaban entrando, Hermione hizo una vista panorámica e intencionalmente la detuvo en la mesa de Slytherin. Justo donde estaba sentado Draco con su grupo de amigos.

Al darse cuenta donde se había quedado mirando, la saco al instante y volvió la vista a su plato cuando ya estaban sentados.

qué te sucede, estas algo extraña-, dijo Ron preocupado, mientras agarraba la mermelada para ponerle a su tostada.

no es nada, creo que no dormí muy bien, estoy cansada-, Mintió Hermy.- Siento como si tuviera dos bloques de acero en vez de ojos.

Tenés que dejar de quedarte tan tarde leyendo esos libros pesadísimos que encima ya deberías de haber leído unas...-, se quedó pensando.-...cien veces cada uno.

Hermione le dedico una linda mirada de te voy a matar lenta y dolorosamente. Entonces Ron al verla decidió no decir nada mas, por el miedo al morir tan joven.

Harry al ver esto decidió intervenir, para calmar la actitud de Hermione.

No le hagas caso, solo te estaba haciendo una broma.-, dijo Harry.

Hermione pasó su mirada acecina de Ron a Harry. Y el termino bajando la mirada, algo nervioso.

Después de terminar de desayunar, se dirigieron a la clase de Transformaciones. El resto del día transcurrió normalmente, sin mencionar el desastre que hizo Peaves en uno de los pasillos, mientras pasaba un grupo de 1º año, algunos tuvieron que quedarse en la enfermería.

* * *

Hermione volvió a tener el mismo sueño todas las noches, y siempre terminaba de la misma manera. Comenzó a tener la sensación de que conocía a ese sujeto, pero no estaba muy segura.

El lunes a la mañana en el gran Salón.

Que linda forma de empezar la semana, tenemos pociones!-, dijo Ron, mirando el horario, enojado.

Y después tenemos 2 horas de Historia de la Magia...uuuhhh...que aburrimiento.-, Mencionó Harry, algo cansado.

Hay...no se desanimen, ya van a ver como se va a pasar volando el día.-, Trató de animarlos Hermy.

Ojala, lo que pasa es que cuando tenemos Historia de la Magia, da la sensación de que el tiempo corre mas lento.-, Se quejó Ron.-, En sima Binns te va hipnotizando con su ida y venida por la clase y eso da mucho sueño.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a las mazmorras. Cuando estaban llegando se encontraron con el grupo de Slytherin. Y por unos micro segundos, las miradas de Hermione y Draco se encontraron.

Miren lo que tenemos aquí, el rayado, la comadreja pobretona y la...sangre sucia.-, Dijo Draco, mientras Crabbet, Goyle, Pansy y otros alumnos de Slytherin se reían por detrás.

Que te pasa Malfoy, no sabes que hacer con tu mugrosa vida que venís a molestarnos como el asqueroso hurón que eres!-, Dijo Ron empezando a ponerse rojo.

Deja Ron no vale la pena.-, Trato de calmarlo Hermy.

Eh, Wesley, dejas que tu asquerosa novia sangre sucia te defienda?-, Desafío Draco, haciendo que Ron se enoje mas.

Maldito, no la llames así!-, Gritó Ron, tratando de soltarse y pegarle, ya que Harry y otros chicos mas lo tenían agarrado-, Suéltenme, que lo hago trizas.

Que esta pasando aquí-, Apareció Snape, mirando a Ron y a los que lo sostenían.-, Con que queriendo pelear Wesley. Entonces 50 puntos menos para Griffindor!

Pero el empezó!-, Dijo Ron, señalando a Draco.

Mandando al frente a un alumno que no cometió ningún falta, le va a costar otros 50 puntos mas Wesley!-, Dijo Snape.-, Ahora entren y siéntense!

Draco los miró con cara de superioridad , mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Todos se sentaron lo mas rápido que pudieron.

Bueno, lo que vamos a hacer el día de hoy es la poción para dormir, así que abran sus libros en la página 134. Fíjense todos los ingredientes que tiene y sigan las instrucciones al pie de la letra, porque no quiero volver a cortar la clase por culpa de un inepto que se halla salteado algún paso o sobrepasado con algún ingrediente-, Ordenó Snape, mirando a Neville-, Pueden empezar.

Ya habían trascurrido unos 35 minutos y como siempre Hermione iba de maravilla, en cambio Ron estaba algo perdido y Harry estaba algo atrazado.

Hermione, empezó a tener la misma sensación que la envolvía en el sueño, sentía que alguien la miraba, pero no era cualquier persona.

Algo desesperada, comenzó a mirar para todos lados, a ver si podía captar al sujeto. Pero era imposible, había mucho humo a causa de las pociones.

Esa sensación le duró hasta que la clase finalizó.

El tiempo se acabó-, Anunció Snape.-, tomen un frasco, pónganle una muestra de lo que hicieron y colóquenlo en mi escritorio, ahora!

Después de un minuto, ya todos habían puesto sus respectivos frascos en el lugar asignado por Snape.

Ahora pueden retirarse.-, Dijo por fin.

Todos salieron disparados, como una manada de búfalos, al salir el trío se encaminó hacia a la próxima clase.

No estoy hecho para pociones-, Comentó Ron.

Yo tampoco y no me quejo-, Dijo Harry-, Nos tiene que ir bien si queremos ser aurores.

Ahh..me había olvidad que eso también se requería para la carera.-, Dijo decepcionado Ron. De repente la señaló a Hermione y dijo-A ella seguramente le ha salido perfecto.

La muchacha seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos y no le prestaba atención a lo que hablaban sus amigos.

Holaaaa...te estoy hablando-, dijo Ron tratando de llamarle la atención- Hermione!

Queee?...ehh?...ahh-, fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.-, Que pasa?...

Enserió Hermione, a vos te esta pasando algo y no me lo queres...-, No pudo terminar la oración ya que habían entrado a clase.

Tuvieron 2 horas de Historia de la Magia, donde la mayoría de los chicos se la pasó roncando.

Usualmente Hermione está al tanto y toma nota de todo lo que dice Binns, pero en ese caso ella estaba en cualquier lugar menos en la clase.(n/a: Eso me pasa muchas veces .)

En la hora de la cena, la joven no paraba de enviar miradas intencionales hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Ni ella misma sabia la razón de su curiosidad.

En se momento Harry y Ron, estaban teniendo una acalorada charla sobre Quidditch.

Hermione tenia unas ganas enormes de poder hablar de lo que le estaba pasando últimamente, y lo que hizo fue susurrarle unas cosa al oído de Ginny, cuando estos se estaban yendo a dormir. El mensaje lo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Luego de haber despedido a los chicos, ambas chicas se dirigieron a los dormitorios, y entraron a la habitación de Hermione. Por suerte ni Lavander, ni Parvatil estaban dentro. Esto facilitó mas las cosas.

Después de haber cerrado la puerta con llave, Ginny la empezó a interrogar.

Que es lo que pasa?-, Preguntó Ginny.

Necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que me esta sucediendo y vos sos la mas indicada-, Dijo Hermy nerviosa.

Me siento alagada...-, Comentó Ginny- ...pero, es algo malo?

No...no se...-, Dijo confusa Hermy-, el tema es que durante el verano que vengo tenido un extraño y perturbarte sueño, que me confunde mucho.

Y como viene?-, le preguntó.-, es muy intenso?

Diría que si-, respondió Hermy.

Si soñaste que alguien de nosotros se moría, parecería que le quisieras arrebatar el puesto a Harry o peor, a Trelawney-, Comentó Ginny.

No soñé que se moría alguien, y si fuera así, no hubiera tardado tanto en contárselo a alguien, no crees?-, corroboró Hermy, mirándola de mala manera.

Si, como sea, pero dale contame que no me aguanto-, Insistió Ginny.

Bueno, empieza que yo aparezco...-, Hermione le empezó a relatar el sueño, con lujo de detalles.

...de repente, siento que una mano fría me agarra firmemente de la cintura y entonces...-, Hermione tomo aire- me desperté.(n/a: me re molesta cuando me pasa eso, la mayoría de las veces es por culpa de mi querida madre ¬¬, o por el ------- del despertador)

Se pudo ver la cara de decepción que puso Ginny al escuchar aquellas palabras.

**Hola, este es mi primer ff, espero que les halla gustado y por favor dejen reviews!**


	2. El Galán Desconocido

**Perdonen por haber tardar dado mucho en subir este capitulo, es que me estuvieron matando con pruebas y estuve teniendo algunas crisis...y tareas de ingles...¬¬, pero weno acá les dejo el 2º cap. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo anterior:

Bueno, empieza que yo aparezco...-, Hermione le empezó a relatar el sueño, con lujo de detalles.

...de repente, siento que una mano fría me agarra firmemente de la cintura y entonces...-, Hermione tomo aire- me desperté.(n/a: me re molesta cuando me pasa eso, la mayoría de las veces es por culpa de mi querida madre ¬¬, o por el ------- del despertador)

Se pudo ver la cara de decepción que puso Ginny al escuchar aquellas palabras.

* * *

_2º Capitulo: El galán desconocido_

Con razón estabas tan así, te dejó re picando el sueño-, Dijo Ginny.- pero, por lo menos sabes de quien se trata?

Otra vez te lo tengo que decir, ese lugar estaba totalmente oscuro-, Repitió.- no podía ni ver mis propia manos.

Bueno, pero lo que quiero decir que si por lo menos sospechas de alguien en particular-, Explico Ginny- reconociendo, olores, sensaciones, etc.

Sospechar de alguien en concreto, no-,Dijo Hermy- ...pero hoy en pociones volví a tener la misma sensación.

Uuhhh...ya se quien es!-, Dijo muy animada Ginny.

Quien, quien!-, preguntó Hermy.

Es...Snape!-, gritó Ginny- jajajaja...

¬¬Dale, me hiciste ilusionar-, le dijo Hermione enojada.

Jajaja..., que sabes, puede ser cualquiera-, Dijo Ginny- por lo menos, tenemos dos cosas seguras, que el chico del sueño es real y que esta acá.

Eso me da escalofríos...-,Admitió Hermy.

mmmm...cuando sentiste eso en pociones, trataste de ver si alguien te estaba observando?-, preguntó.

Si, me fije por todas partes, pero el humo de las pociones no me dejaba ver nada-,Dijo Hermy.

Hay otra pista, puede ser de Griffindor o de Slytherin-, Comentó Ginny, mirándola a los ojos.-Lo que podrías hacer es poner todos tus sentidos al 100 cuando tengas clases con las 2 casas.

Si, pero cuando sepa quien es, qué hago?-, Preguntó hermy.

Y eso después se verá, 1º tenemos que saber quién es el que altera tanto tus sentidos, con solo mirarte.-, Dijo Ginny.

Y qué se supone que vas a hacer vos?-, preguntó hermy.

Yo voy a vigilar la situación desde afuera-, Dijo Ginny.- Voy a tratar de estar atenta, a quien te mire.

Gracias Ginny, sos una muy buena amiga.-, Dijo hermy, abrasándola.

De nada, para eso están los amigos.-, Dijo Ginny, respondiéndole el abrazo.

Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, tenemos que recargar las fuerzas, para mañana.-, Dijo Hermy.

Entonces, que duermas bien.-, Dijo Ginny.- Corrección, que duermas, con tu galán desconocido.

Ja...hasta mañana-, Se despidió Hermy.

Después de que Ginny cerrara la puerta tras si, llegaron Lavander y Parvatil.

Qué pasa Hermione?-, Preguntó Parvatil.- estás muy feliz.

Me parece que alguien a encontrado a su persona especial-, Dijo Lavander.- Conozco muy bien esa mirada.

Uuhhh!.. quién te gusta, quién es!-, Preguntó entusiasmada Parvatil, acercándose a Hermione.

Hayy! No es ningún chico, es que no puedo ser feliz ni un momento?-, Mintió Hermy, no tenia la mas mínima intención de que ellas se enteraran y estás eran las ocasiones en las que odiaba que Lavander sea tan experta cuando se trata de chicos.

oohh...que lastima...-, Dijo Parvatil, decepcionada.- Me parece que esta vez no acertaste Lavander.

Bueno tengo mucho sueño, mejor me acuesto...aaaauuh...-, Dijo entre bostezos. – que duerman bien chicas.

Lavander la seguía con la mirada hasta que corrió totalmente la cortina.

Yo siempre acierto.-, Dijo Lavander por lo bajo.

Qué?..dijiste algo?-, Preguntó Parvatil.

No nada...-, Dijo todavía mirando hacia la cama de hermione.

Hasta mañana-, se despidió Parvatil.

Hasta mañana-, dijo Lavander, ya adentro de su cama.

Esa noche Hermione durmió muy placidamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, las chicas pusieron su plan en acción. Estaban al tanto de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentadas juntas.

Y pudiste ver algo?-, Pregunto Hermy.

No, nada-, Dijo Ginny.- Y vos, sentiste algo en espacial?

No, tampoco-, Respondió Hermy.

Bueno, al parecer este chico sabe ser discreto-, Comentó Ginny.- por eso hay que prestar mucha mas atención y al mismo tiempo ser disimuladas.

Si...-, dijo muy por lo bajo hermy. Estaba sintiendo algo raro.

Las chicas al estar tan animadamente hablando, no se dieron cuenta de que una persona las estaba observando desde otra mesa.

De repente Hermione sube la cabeza como acto de reflejo, y se encuentra con que Draco saca rápidamente la vista.

Ginny no se había percatado se esta escena, al parecer no estaba tan atenta como decía.

Hermione no sabía porque razón no tuvo ni la mas mínima intención de contarle a Ginny lo que había pasado, prefirió olvidarlo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se dirigieron a la Sala común, y se quedaron un largo rato haciendo la tarea, junto con Ron y Harry.

Ron estaba haciendo una composición que les habían mandado para trasformaciones.

Dale Hermione, me podrías pasar lo que hiciste vos, porfis-, Dijo Ron con cara de perrito abandonado.

No, estoy cansada de tener que pasarles todo a vos y a Harry, es que no pueden hacerlo solos!-, Exclamó Hermy.- así no son las cosas!

Pero, pero..-, No tenía una explicación mas razonable, ya que la verdad no lo pueden hacer por el simple hecho de que son unos vagos.

No les haría nada malo hacer los deberes por una vez en sus vidas!-, Dijo enojada Hermy.- No me molestes mas, que no te voy a pasar nada!

Cuando todos terminaron sus deberes (o tenían sueño, de a verse quedado mirando sus hojas, sin entender ni jota de lo que decían) se fueron a dormir, ya que mañana sería otro día pesado.

* * *

A día siguiente, Ron se levantó con un humor de perros, y se la pasó todo el día peleándose con Hermione.

No es de tu incumbencia lo que me está pasando!-, Le gritó Hermy.

Tengo todo el derecho para saber lo que te sucede!-, Le contestó Ron, en el medio del pasillo.- Soy tu amigo, se supone que te tengo que ayudar, pero si no me lo decís!

No te lo digo, PORQUE NO QUIERO!-, Grito mas fuerte Hermy.- también se supone que los amigos no tienen que presionar para saber lo que pasa!

No te estoy presionando!-, Dijo Ron.

Como llamas a esto si no es presionar?-, Preguntó.

Estoy tratando de saber lo que te pasa, y vos no queres decírmelo!-, Le contestó Ron.

Si esto es tratar de saber lo que me esta pasando, me encanta la DELICADEZA con la que lo preguntas!-, Dijo Hermy.

Pero si VOS sos la que empezó a gritarme, en el medio del pasillo!-, Le dijo Ron.

Aaahh, sos un METIDO!-, Grito Hermy por ultimo, antes de irse enojada hacia la Sala Común.

¬¬...Mujeres-, Dijo molesto Ron.

En el trayecto hacia la Sala Común de Griffindor, Hermione estaba que le hervía la sangre, y en un momento se chocó con alguien que la hizo rebotar, hasta caerse al suelo.

Hay...-, Dijo algo dolorida Hermy, por la caída.

Mira por donde caminas!-, Dijo Draco, a la persona que se lo llevó por delante.

Uhh...perdón-, Se disculpó Hermy, sin saber quien era la persona con la que había rebotado.

Al escuchar su vos, Draco se dio cuenta instantáneamente de quien se trataba. Cuando la vio al bajar la cabeza, se quedó mirándola hipnotizado, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Igualmente no me sorprende que una sangre sucia sea tan torpe-, Dijo Draco, limpiándose la túnica.-Y apropósito, venias algo enojada, que te paliaste con cara rayada y con la comadreja pobretona? jaja

Cállate Malfoy-, Dijo Hermy, mientras pensaba "Justo con el tenía que toparme".

Tu no tienes derecho a callar a un Malfoy-, Dijo Draco.- Ah, otra cosa, me estas estorbando, fuera de mi camino!

Y la empujo la pasar al lado de ella.

Estúpido -, Dijo por lo bajo Hermy.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, se encontró con Ginny, quien la estaba esperando desde hace rato.

Tengo que hablar con vos-, le dijo Ginny a Hermy, agarrándole de la túnica y llevándola hacia los dormitorios.

**Vuelvo a repetir, perdonen por al tardanza. Es que se me complicó mucho, pero al final lo pude terminar. Espero que dejen muchos reviews y que les halla gustado. Besos. **


	3. La Noticia de Ginny

**Este cap. también tuvo retrasos, ya saben...pruebas ¬¬. Pero que se le va a hacer...**

Acá están las contestaciones de los reviews...XD, aunque sean del 1º cap. graxx a todos

**Pansy-monykexx:** vos fuiste la primera en leerlo...jaja, como nos reímos, te quiero mucho y sos re pro. Seguramente pensas que a veces sos re molesta cuando te colas en mi casa, pero en realidad, me alegras mucho la vida. ...jajaja, graxx. 

**LuciaPotter:** En el cole ya les conté mazo menos lo que pasa en este cap., igualmente me faltaron algunas cosas...cuando lo termines dejame un review con tu opinión! Te quiero mucho...( la charla ----- que tuvimos el otro día...te acordas...buee...me parece que los profesores no escucharon, el chabon de las computadoras...y todos los que "justo" por casualidad de la vida tenían que pasar cuando estábamos hablando sobre eso...jajaj)

**-Montse-90: **Que bueno que te gusto, sos re grosa, voy a tratar de actualizar mas rápido...pero ya saben...¬¬

**enigma666: **Holis, gracias, vos también escribís muy bien...aunque no lo admitas. Lo que dijiste que ibas a hacer con tu ff, hacelo rápido que quiero ver como sigue.

**yaizamalfoy: **Si, yo lo mando a la luna de un sopapo si me digiera eso!...jajajaj

**claupotter: **Se noto que Hermy es despistada, pero que se le va a hacer...

* * *

Capitulo anterior: 

Cuando llegó a la sala común, se encontró con Ginny, quien la estaba esperando desde hace rato.

Tengo que hablar con vos-, le dijo Ginny a Hermy, agarrándole de la túnica y llevándola hacia los dormitorios.

_

* * *

_

_3º Capitulo: La Noticia de Ginny_

Hermione estaba totalmente desconcertada. Ginny la estaba llevando como si en algún momento esta se fuera a escapar, cosa que ni siquiera se le paso por la mente.

Que es lo que te pasa?-, Preguntó Hermy.

…………………

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, después de que Ginny lo serrara con quien sabe dios cuantos hechizos, se sentaron en la cama de Hermione.

No me respondiste, que es lo que te pasa?-, volvió a preguntar Hermy.

Ehh...espera que encuentre las palabras indicadas para decírtelo bien-, Respondió Ginny.

…………………

(n/a: cri cri, cri cri,...mirando el reloj...)

emmmm...-, Dijo.

Siii...?-, Dijo Hermy tratando de ver si lo largaba.

…………………

…………………

¬¬ como que me hiciste subir a los apurones-, Le recordó Hermy.- para dejarme en suspenso por 1 hora.

Sii...ya se, espera que no es muy simple decirlo, y te advierto que no van a ser buenas noticias-, Le contestó Ginny.

Bueno te espero...-, Dijo cansada.

Emmmm...-, Dijo Ginny.

…………………

Bueno listo me canse, decilo, no me importa si es malo, no aguanto mas, me pones nerviosa-, dijo de repente Hermy.

No me presiones!-, Contestó Ginny y luego de un suspiro dijo- Bueno te lo voy a decir, pero no me culpes si no te lo digo con sutileza.

Si, no importa, dale-, Dijo.

...se quien es el chico de tu sueño...-, dijo por fin Ginny.

Mas vale que no sea una de tus bromas...¬¬-, Le advirtió Hermy.

No no, esta es de verdad-, Confirmó Ginny.

Y quien es entonces?-, Pregunto curiosa Hermy.

No te va a gustar nada...yo te advierto-, Le dijo Ginny.

Bueno dale decilo, que me hago vieja-, insistió Hermy.- quien es?

es…………………D-D-r-r-a-a-c-c-o-o...Draco Malfoy..-, Dijo Ginny.-aunque no lo creas, ya se que es duro de entender y admitir.

Ginny que estaba con la cabeza gacha, ya que no quería ver la cara de decepción que pusiera Hermione por la noticia, al no recibir ni siquiera un "qquueee?", por parte de su amiga, levantó la mirada y se encontró con una Hermione pensativa.

Eeuuhhh, te acabo de decir que el chico de tu sueño es Malfoy, me escuchaste?-, La miro curiosa Ginny.

Si te escuche perfectamente-, Dijo Hermy, todavía mirando a la nada.

Yyy, como que no veo ninguna reacción por parte tuya, te acordas de quien es Malfoy?-, Preguntó Ginny.

Sii, ya se quien es Malfoy, me crees retrasada?-, Dijo Hermy saliendo de su transe.

Bueno es que yo esperaba una reacción mas como: "Nooooo, por que me pasa esto a mi!" o "Malfoy, no, dame ya un cuchillo que me corto las venas!", mazo menos, pero no esperaba que te quedaras pensativa, y sin ninguna respuesta-, Dijo Ginny desepsionada.

Espera un segundo, como sabes que es Malfoy?-. Preguntó Hermy.

Bueno te cuento...-, Dijo Ginny.- ...lo que pasa, es que me había cansado de que sea tan anónimo, entonces decidí que iba a centralizarme, un día en Griffindor y otro en Slytherin, para saber cual de todos los chicos era. Y se suponía que hoy iba a concentrarme en Slytherin, ya que ayer no me funcionó con Griffindor. Y lo que paso, fue...

**:.Flash Back.:**

Ginny se encontraba escondida, tratando de ver a los Slytherin que le echaran una ojeada a Hermione.

El problema, era que la mayoría de los de Slytherin la miraban, corrección todos. Mientras esta pensaba: "babosos ¬¬".

Lo que se le ocurrió, fue que cuando un chico la mirara, ella se fijaría si Hermione tenía alguna reacción ante ello, algún escalofrío, respingo, ponerte nerviosa, etc.

Se quedo un rato, hasta que un momento en el que su vista se había quedado posada en Hermione, esta di un pequeño saltito y empezó a mirar para todos lados (como a sentía escalofrío). Y de inmediato, busco con su mirada, por todas parte y se dio cuenta que no había nadie, en ese momento mirándola.

Y Ginny pensó: " Esta chica esta algo mal, uuhhh...y si es solo que ella esta loca y que en realidad no existe ningún chico...la mato al instante, me hace quedarme como una idiota acá, perdiendo el tiempo buscando a un chico que solo esta en su cabeza!", se había empezado a enojar con solo pensar en aquella idea.

Y por pura casualidad de la vida, se le da la intención de colocar su mirada donde solo se alcanzaba a ver una sombra que estaba escondida, detrás de una columna, que la estaba justo mirando atentamente a Hermione.

La alegría al ver eso, fue muchísimo mejor que encontrar a Wally, en las imágenes que reflejaba el aparato extraño llamado televisión que tenía Hermione en su casa.

Su misión ahora era poder acercarse al individuo, para descubrir cual era su identidad, pero sin ser vista al mismo tiempo.

Comenzó a acercarse, sigilosamente como un depredador que asecha a su presa.

Y cuando llegó a lo máximo que podía, de repente la silueta se mueve y se dirige a uno de los pasillos, al escuchar unas voces familiares.

Ginny sospechó que el chico al percibir que se aproximaban sus amigos, él decidió dejar de mirar a Hermione para que no se enteraran de lo que estaba haciendo, o eso parecía.

Gracias a que se movió de lugar, ella pudo acercarse mucho mas, hasta que podía escuchar su conversación. Ginny, con solo escuchar lo primero que dijeron, se quedó totalmente de piedra.

Te estábamos buscando por todas partes Draco-, Dijo Pansy, que estaba acompañada de Grabbet y Goyle.- Te tenemos que contar algo, a por cierto, que estabas haciendo?

Quería estar solo, no siempre tienen que estar con migo-, Dijo enojado Draco.- no estoy de humor para escuchar sus estupideces!

Pero Draquito!-, Dijo Pansy.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Draco se había ido.

Ah estado muy raro estos días-, Exclamo Pansy y se quedo pensando.

Después de esta escena, Ginny se fue corriendo hacia la Sala común como alma que lleva al diablo.

**:.Fin Flash Back.:**

ahhh…-, Dijo Hermy.

Bueno ya te dije como descubrí que era Malfoy ese chico, ahora vos me tenés que decir porqué reaccionaste así.-, pregunto Ginny.

Es que siento como que ya lo sabía, o mas bien sospechaba.-, Respondió Hermy, volviendo a quedarse pensativa.

Yyy..por que sospechabas de él?-, preguntó.

El otro día cuando estábamos en el Gran Salón cenado, había vuelto a sentir algo extraño, levante la cabeza como acto de reflejo y me encontré con que Draco Malfoy movió la cabeza rápido como tratando de que no vea que me estaba mirando.-, Dijo Hermy.

Y porque razón no me dijiste nada?-, Preguntó Ginny.- se suponía que nos teníamos que contar todo lo que pasara.

Si ya se, es que no se porque, algo me decía que no te lo contara, y tampoco le di mucha importancia.-, Respondió.- y hoy me choque con el en el camino, yo me había caído, y no lo vi pero sentí que me miraba, no con odio sino con...con...hay, es difícil de explicar. Pero la cuestión es que aunque me siga tratando mal como siempre, siento que esta diferente...raro...-, Dijo Hermy.

Entonces si, es el definitivamente-, Dijo Ginny.- yyy...que vas a hacer?

La verdad, no se...-, Le contesto.-...mejor voy a esperar un tiempo. Para aclarar las cosas, y confirmarlo mejor. Porque aunque de la sensación de que es el, puede llegar a ser lo contrario.

Si, esta bien-, Dijo Ginny.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Ginny rompió el silencio.

Esto no era lo único que te tenía que contar-, Dijo bajando la cabeza.

Al escuchar el comentario de Ginny, Hermione la miró al instante.

Que mas me tenés que decir?-, Preguntó Hermy.

Aaaahhh...-, suspiró Ginny.- viste que estoy saliendo con Derek.

Si-, Dijo Hermy.

Creo que lo voy a dejar...-, Dijo Ginny.

Por qué?-, Preguntó Hermy.

...ya sabes porque...-, Dijo Ginny.- Aunque me digas que siga con mi vida...la verdad es que se me hace muy difícil y en sima tengo la sensación de que lo estoy besando a él cuando en realidad lo beso a Derek...eso no esta bien, siento por una parte que lo estoy engañando, indirectamente...

Pero te sigue gustando Derek?- Preguntó.

La verdad, no se...aahhh, ni siquiera se lo que siento!-, Respondió Ginny.- Me siento como una tonta, no se ni lo que quiero.

No sos ninguna tonta, el problema es que estas confundida-, Trató de consolarla Hermy.

Me re molesta eso-, Dijo Ginny.- Por lo menos quiero ser solo su amiga, pero me es difícil, aunque no lo parezca.

Todavía sentís algo cuando lo miras?-, Preguntó Hermy.

Ginny se dejo caer en la cama y suspiró.

Siento miles y miles de cosas con solo mirarlo un segundo.-, Dijo Ginny.- Lo malo es que no solo cuando lo miro, también cuando estoy cerca de él, cuando hablo con él, cuando lo saludo, cuando me mira,...me pongo muy nerviosa...realmente me estoy volviendo loca

Ni se nota...-, Dijo Hermy.

Por suerte que no se nota todo lo que siento, pensarían que no podría vivir ni un día mas sin estar a su lado otra vez.-, Comentó.

Y que vas a hacer?-, Dijo Hermy.

No tengo la mas mínima idea...-, Confesó Ginny.- y vos?

Tampoco-, Respondió Hermy.

Estamos en la misma...-, Dijo Ginny.

Si...ya se nos va a ocurrir algo-, Dijo Hermy.

Pero hasta que pase...-, Dijo Ginny.

Las dos se quedaron pensando un largo rato, y después Ginny se tuvo que ir a su cuarto.

Hermione, ya estaba confundida desde hace rato, pero al saber por fin quien era el causante la confundió mas aun. Ya no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer.

**Espero que lo hallan disfrutado!...XD...dejen muchos reviews, quiero saber lo que opinan...y enzima me alegra mucho verlos!**


End file.
